Item List (tabled)
This is a work in progress. Ideally, this page will replace the old Item List once complete. Equipment Accessories Accessories are used to augment your character, typically in a minor fashion such as providing small stat boosts or elemental resistances. You can equip two accessories but only one of each kind. These occupy the fifth and sixth equipment slots. Armor Armor is fairly self explanatory, it occupies the second slot of your equipment and provides a fairly large bonuses to your defensive capabilities. Armor comes with 4 main statistics, Defense which reduces the physical damage you take, Magic Protection which reduces the magical damage you take, Evade which increases your chance to dodge attacks and Weight which determines how much Battle Weight it will require to equip and determines the effectiveness of some skills. Unarmored Unarmored 'armor' is typically very low Weight and provides a large boost to your Evade, however it also generally has low Defense and little to average Magic Protection. It is usually made of Cloth. Light Armor Light Armor is the middle of the road in terms of armor. It provides an all around average boost to your defensive abilities and has moderate Weight. Heavy Armor Heavy armor, unsurprisingly, offers the most Weight, often no Evade bonus and usually little Magic Protection, but in return, it boasts exceptional Defense. Heavy Armor is made of Metal. Hands Hand equipment, much like Accessories, generally provide minor benefits such as increased stats. You equip them in the third slot but you can also opt to use a second Weapon instead for this slot. Shields A special type of Hands equipment, Shields often provide added Defense and sometimes added resistances or protection to certain things, in addition, all Shields will provide you with the Guard skill, which can greatly cut the damage you'll take. Feet Footwear equipment fits in the fourth slot. Again, this equipment tends to provide small bonuses like small stat boosts or elemental resistance but also has choices that involve your Movement or increasing the effectiveness of the Kick skill. Weapons Weapons are perhaps the most important equipment choice for your character, they contribute greatly to your offensive capabilities. They occupy the first (and optionally) the third slots. Weapons come with 4 statistics, Power which determines the additional damage it will do with Attacks and related Offensive Skills, Critical which increases the likelihood of attacks dealing Critical Hits for added damage, Accuracy which greatly affects the likelihood of the attack connecting and Weight which determines how much Battle Weight is needed to equip, as well as influencing a few Skills. Axes Axes are melee weapons which offer high Power in exchange for lower Accuracy and increased Weight. Axes are typically made of Metal and usually deal Slash Damage. Axes are used by few classes, mostly Soldier ones. Bows Bows are an all around ranged weapon with decent attack range. However, they are best used by Archers which get large bonuses in their hands. Bows are made of Wood and typically deal Pierce Damage. Daggers Daggers are melee weapons with low Power but are also very low Weight and have added Accuracy. While Daggers can be used by any class, they are undoubtly most suited for Rogues. They are made of metal and usually deal Pierce Damage. Fists Fists are melee weapons that have slightly lower Power for less Weight and higher Accuracy. Naturally, they are most useful for Martial Artists. They typically are made of Metal and deal Blunt Damage. Guns Guns are widely varied ranged weapons. Unlike most weapons, the damage they deal is unresistable which bypasses the target's Defense, however, the damage scaling is based on half of their SKI (and further divided by the Rounds a Gun has) instead of all of their STR like most weapons. In addition, Guns also have Rounds, which determines how many attacks the Gun performs when used. Guns can be used by Rogues, Archers and Demon Hunters. They are made of metal and typically deal Pierce Damage. Polearms Polearms are melee weapons with weaker Power but less Weight and higher Accuracy. Spears are made of metal and deal Pierce damage while Staves are made of wood and usually deal Blunt damage. Swords Swords are melee weapons that are all around average. Swords are an option for a wide selection of classes. Most Swords are made of metal and typically deal Slash damage. Tomes Tomes are ranged weapons that unlike most weapons utilise WIL instead of STR. In addition, they boost the Power of most damaging and healing spells by the Tome's Power. Naturally, they benefit spellcasters the most. Tomes are always made of Paper and come in a variety of elements. Useable Items Battle Items Like the name suggests, Battle Items are items you can use in battle. You have to equip which items you which to use in your Item Belt. Staff Items Staves are special battle items that require the Curate skill Use Staff to equip and use. Unlike most battle items, they aren't consumed and instead need FP to use. All the Staves can be purchased from Rite in Lispool. Field Items Field items are simply usable items that can be used outside of battle. Food Food is a special Field Item that is used to automatically provide a % of HP and FP recovery after each battle, it may also grant additional effects. Some food can be purchased or be made with the Cooking skill. Category:Item Category:Equipment Category:Food